


St. Petersburg

by devvari



Series: To The NEXT LEVEL [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family RomCom, Fancomic, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Series, or another alternative title will be "Keeping Up With The Russians"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devvari/pseuds/devvari
Summary: Yuri and Yakov will continue to suffer more than when Victor isn't with Team Russia.- A collection of their stories at St. Petersburg before next season. -





	1. Hair (1)

 

 

 


	2. Hair (2)

 

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a bit longer so it will take time eheh.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by my friend. ♥
> 
> The end of this show is surely testing me. Hints for future family romcom? Hella I'm in.  
> This fanwork is basically that.
> 
> Few chapters will be quite short. I'm setting a pace.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
>  
> 
> Chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/devvari)!


End file.
